The Dragon God-king's spouse
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: What do you get when Kim Todd is kidnapped by a dragon, who turns out to be a hunk? a mixture of sexiness and laughs, that's what! But, here's a catch though: he doesn't like sharing what's his, and she's one of those outgoing and very defensive when angry or provoked people! (contains Dragon-shifter!Loki for those who don't know!)
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I need to work on updating my other stories, but this one won't leave me alone for some weird reason! And to top it all off, it has a certain god...as a dragon! cool, huh?**

**disclaimer: only own story and OC!**

**warning: nude Loki!**

Chapter 1: Seek and capture

"No! Don't you freaking DARE spray that crap on me!" Kimberly Todd had yelled out as she was strapped to a wooden stake with her clothes still on, surrounded by people with robes on, chanting in some very oddball language she couldn't decipher. "I must, young one, any pheromones you have will be enhanced by this….perfume of sorts." He explained as he pulled on the nozzle and the perfume was covering her face and parts of her body. "Stop that!" she yelled angrily as she was spitting out the perfume that was in her mouth and was getting to her eyeballs, much to her discomfort. "Ow! Oh that hurts my eyes!" she yelled much inconvenienced by the sheer pain the pheromone enhancing spray was causing to her eyes. The man stopped and looked her over, as if he was pleased by the work that was done to her. "Perfect, at least you're not supermodel thin, my dear. The perfect body for bearing offspring." He said much to her very bad temper, which was quickly rising up. "You did _not _just call me FAT!" she yelled angrily, while she wasn't exactly thin, she wasn't very big neither, but still, that had her riled up. He ignored her comment and gave the order to raise her up to the sky, now how does one get into this precarious position, one might ask? Well, it all started when she was on a trip to Europe on vacation, she had been working her butt off to get the money and vacation time to go on the trip. She landed somewhere in central to western Europe, wanting to check into a hotel, but stumbled onto a group of people she at the time didn't know were part of a cult for dragons, though she always thought they were just myths and legends designed to scare and excite the reader and listener. Long story short, they captured her and there she was, being strapped to a medieval contraption and being raised up into the sky, pheromone enhancer on her body and all, wondering if she were to be eaten somehow. "This is the _worst _vacation I've ever been on, I should have gone for Walt Disney world resort or something." She chastised herself, knowing that her roommate had been wary of her going to Europe, what with disappearing women from various parts of the world who were either found alive or even dead for that matter, but she was stupid enough to NOT listen to her. As she was sitting there, she was getting pretty bored, her limbs were falling asleep and she was getting numb from being in that same position, and was on the verge of falling asleep to top it all off. "This isn't funny guys, can I PLEASE get back to my hotel!?" she asked trying to move her leg a bit, but not much was room was given considering the chain length was pretty short, but considering how high up she was, they probably didn't hear her. Suddenly, she heard what sounded like a very distant and faint roar coming from the sky, sounding like it was somewhere along a league away from her. "Oh, that was just….my stomach." She assured herself as she definitely didn't eat dinner, and her last meal was a granola bar and some of her water from her water bottle. There was another roar, but it sounded closer this time around along with feeling some gusts of wind.

"Ok, I'm getting a teeny bit freaked out now." She said feeling panic welling up in her body as she was trying in vain to remove herself from the bonds. There was a roar yet again, and _this _time around, it was a lot closer than anticipated, thus causing any blood that was on her face to run for the hills as the cultists were chanting and dancing from far underneath her as she was looking at this dragon with pure horror that she was going to be eaten on her face. When she saw something dive down from the sky, she couldn't make out much of anything, but the scales were almost an odd shade of…..green. "Oh, yeah…I'm going to be dragon chow." she said to herself preparing for her death, by being eaten by a dragon of all things. It got closer and closer to her until she shut her eyes for a moment, not wanting to see it fly near her to scare her silly. For a few moments she felt like she was dead and was afraid of opening her eyes, when she made the mistake of doing that, she was staring back at what looked to be a long snout, looking at slitted emerald green eyes with touches of gold on them, as if he was curious about his next meal. The chanting kept continuing, and in a weird fashion, she didn't know if he was more annoyed with the noise coming from the cultists or what, but he went a ways below and what had at the time been chanting, turned into screams of terror as she could tell they ran away or something like that, more than likely trying to have some peace and quiet before turning her into dinner or something. After a while, the dragon flew back up to her, probably wanting to study her again, but she was convinced that he was going to eat her alive or do something with her, surely she hadn't been worth the trouble just to be the next meal for an obviously hungry dragon. "Oh….Uhm, h-hi there, Mr. Dragon, surely you don't find me that appetizing, even with that pheromone enhancer, I still probably smell awful to you!" she began trying to deter the dragon away from her, but obviously the dragon wasn't buying it as it had its snout closer to her face and sniffing it, pheromone enhancer and all. As it was doing this, there was a…..purr coming from the dragon, which meant for poor Kim that she was triple screwed at the moment as it landed in front of her and there was something happening with the dragon, as if he was….glowing before her eyes, much to her awe and disbelief. "What's going on here?" she asked as he kept glowing bright before she had to shut her eyes from its intensity, the glowing stopped and she opened her eyes to find….a naked man standing in front of her, and as much as she didn't want to look, she looked down there and, well, he sure was very happy to have met her and all, judging by how erect he was. "Oh, wow! I've…ah….never got a man that….._happy." _she stammered out startled as she couldn't help but think of how _beautiful _he looked as much as she wanted to turn away from him, a blush coloring her cheeks immensely, while she was getting pretty aroused by this predicament. 'Oh, get yourself together, ya horny nutcase!' she scolded herself trying to think something that wasn't him having her for a snack and as…something else. "Well then, it must be luck smiling upon you, my treasure." The dragon spoke as if flattered by what she had said earlier. "'Treasure!?' I probably look more like a dull rock from a cave, and my name is not 'Treasure', it's Kim!" she said, not realizing what she had just done, she probably sealed her fate, but this 'dragon' looked amused. "Well, 'Kim', either way, you are my treasure, a very exquisite, succulent treasure at that too. That pheromone enhancer surely did wonders for your scent." He said approaching her slowly, the movement reminding her of that of a jaguar or panther. 'Exquisite', succulent, ME!? That was ridiculously baffling, if he were to be talking like that to me as if I were dinner, maybe, but as…something else, very hard to grasp from my end of the spectrum!' She thought to herself with disbelief.

He approached her and he started…sniffing her some more, before closing his eyes in bliss. 'What the holy fuck a doodle doo did I smell like to this…..dude or dragon or whatever?!' She thought to herself a bit scared out of her wits. "The one I have always wanted for my own, finally here before me." He said before brushing his lips down her face, causing her to shiver a bit from the sensation and the fact that it was also very cold. "Uh, what are you talking about?" she asked confused, but then she remembered the whole 'The perfect body for bearing offspring' jazz that kooky cult leader had said to her, causing a crimson blush to color her face. "Oh….uh oh…" she said trying to struggle again from her bonds, but not succeeding, nervous as it hit her like a bag of bricks: the reason those whackos kidnapped her one might ask? Apparently the dragon standing before her, naked as a baby, needed a spouse of sorts. "Wait, I think they kidnapped the completely wrong person here, I don't look anything like spousal material here!" she yelled hoping to sway the dragon from his master goal, but this dragon knew _exactly _what and who he wanted and it was in front of him, tied up and shivering from the cold. "Oh, I believe for once those fools who call themselves my followers made a very grand choice for once in my immortal life, and, well…" _He _blushed, which surprised her silly. But he knew that he would need to whisk her away from the place she had been at, but couldn't do it while she was still conscious, now could she? So, he decided to give off some sort of magic that would allow her to sleep throughout the whole journey. "W-What are you…doing?" she asked trying to fight her way into staying awake, but the magic was so strong that within five minutes, she was asleep like a baby. "It's for your own good, _min elskede kone, _wouldn't want to attract any…unwanted attention, now would you?" he asked before his claws extended, cutting through the bonds like a sharp knife through softened butter and he turned back into his dragon form before gently grasping his, for now, mortal spouse in his talons and flying off to his hideout and kingdom, wondering what to do next.

* * *

The next day, Kim woke up with possibly the worst headache in history, and for a moment, thought it was all a very crazy dream, which she made a mental note of never having any Ben and Jerry's ice cream along with 'Seagram's Jamaican me happy beer' again. "Ooh, what a weird dream." She said before waking up and feeling around where she was just sleeping, which had been a pretty enormous bed with pillows and sheets on it, and she looked up and saw some oil lamps overhead, she was still clad in her clothes, but wondered what happened with her. "Ok, where am I?" she asked cautiously getting up from her spot on the bed and she looked over and saw a pitcher beside her along with a cup, and decided that she was thirsty and that it would be rude to leave it unattended, so she poured herself a cup of what looked to be water, and drank it, relishing the cooling and refreshing sensation as she decided to explore the place and get a better Idea of where the heck she even was to begin with. "Ok, so….If I were to be a dragon shifter, I would more than likely be in a cave, hoarding my gold and stuff like that, so…is that where I am?" she asked herself knowing the stuff she read about and knew about when it came to dragons. She wandered around the rocky hallways with oil lamps until she came across a very ornate door with snakes intertwining with each other, and opened the doors, to say she was speechless was an understatement! "Whoa, the bathtub reminds me of the one from 'Harry Potter and the goblet of fire!' it's huge!" she said with wonder as she went inside and found it full of soap, water and bubbles, she knew the cardinal rule of 'never be in the bathroom when someone else was in there' at all times, but she was mesmerized by how big the 'tub' was, until there was a 'bloop!' sound in the water, startling her a bit. "Ok, I'm leaving now, sorry I disturbed your bubble bath!" she said before speed walking towards the door, but there was a splash coming from behind her and so she turned around and saw the same man from last night, getting the water off his body and hair before looking at her with a leering grin on his face. "Hello, little _skattede kone av meg_." He greeted, confusing her half to death about what he was calling her very much. "Ok, what exactly are you calling me because for starters, I don't speak _Norwegian!" _she asked exasperated by the mystery name calling. He just shrugged his shoulders before moving around the tub some more, much to her annoyance as she was walking towards the bathroom door, but the doors suddenly swung shut and locked, trapping her in the bathroom with him. "Oh….crap." she said turning around, butterflies, moving about in her stomach, wondering what's going to happen next. "Come now, _litt spesiell kone av meg, _join me,I won't bite you, unless you want me to." He said grinning salaciously before licking his lips all around and 'purring' as if he was a cat who had gotten his saucer of cream, much to her dismay. "Uh, there's one _teeny _little problem…well actually two: are there any clothes that would fit me, and I've never bathed with another person!" she said baffled by what he was saying to her. "You let me worry about the clothing part, but come and join me in the meantime, I don't think this water will be warm for much longer." He said trying to get her to go to the tub, which again she was wary of. "Well, can you at least turn around so I can get undressed?" she asked trying to fight off a blush that went to her cheeks at his comments. He chuckled before turning around, something was a bit weird about this guy, she would have thought that he would be more….hostile so to speak, but he wasn't surprisingly enough, probably waiting until she was caught off guard so that he could eat her. 'This is insanity at its highest! I'm getting into a bathtub with a dragon shifter, what more nut-basket-y stuff could I possibly do!?' she thought to herself stripping her shirt off along with her bra before looking back to make sure he wasn't watching her, but to her surprise, he wasn't, so she got the rest of her clothes off and while covering herself up, got into the bathtub, and it was very warm to her, not too hot, but just right from her perspective. "Ooh, this feels nice." She said before dipping herself into the water and soaking herself for a bit. "It does, doesn't it?" he asked before he swam to where he was behind her when she popped out of the water. She jumped and turned in surprise, covering herself up by only submerging herself to where her shoulders were showing, much to his amusement. "I find this to be the greatest thing ever, my treasure, for I shall never be bored of you, _min bedårende, morsom elskede skatt." _He said suppressing a laugh, but his shoulders were shaking in laughter. "Glad I could make you laugh somewhat." She said dryly. He then submerged himself to where his broad shoulders were visible, along with his nipples occasionally peeking out of the water, much to her embarrassment as she was trying not to oogle him like a very hormonal, blushing and horny schoolgirl, but for him, it was as if a hint of her arousal had stirred up something inside him, in the past, some of the women were beautiful and even plain, but with Kim, her sassy, fiery yet quirky disposition had something stirred up in him that no matter how much he would try, there was no way to quell the urge to take her and make her his, but he needed control over his inner beast, who was seeking to take her until she would scream out his name.

As they stared at one another, he reached over to her and taken a hold of her shoulder and pulled her towards him, a gentle possession that didn't cause her any anguish much to her surprise as she felt comforted instead of frightened. 'Good lord, I'm losing my mind already!' she chided herself for being somewhat submissive to this beast, but it was as if for her it was like one wrong move and she was breakfast for the dragon. "So….." she began, trying to break the growing tension in the air as she had her hand on his shoulder, propping herself a bit so that she could look at him better. "So…" he said back to her with an amused look upon him. "What….am I to even…do here?" she asked curiously. "Well, firstly you are to stay here, with me." He said much to her disbelief as she didn't want to stay here. "Whoa, I don't think so, buster, I have a home to get back to!" she said trying to pry herself away from him, but he held her firm to him, not wanting her to get away from him. "That was not a request or offer, my dear." He said his eyes darkening with great anger as she was trying not to show her fear at what he was telling her. "Secondly, though we _will _share a bed, I won't do anything untoward to you, _elskede juvel gruve, _unless you ask that of me first." He said much to her very baffled look upon her face as she felt _exactly _how excited he was to have her here with him, in his home….in the bathtub. "Uhh, I do think that you should know that I tend to be a bit awkward and shy when around new people, especially hunks who turn out to be dragons." She said before she blushed profusely, realizing that she basically called him a hunk, and wondered how he would react to the compliment. "Well, my beast and I are _very flattered _by the compliment, but you need not be alarmed." He said with that proud male smirk, but it was more like the cat that had his prey in its grasp. "Well, that's good…in a matter of speaking." She said while trying to fight the urge to give in to this…_man's _alluring presence and charm. So…they were in this position for a while, just holding her to him in this bathtub, with him occasionally grasping her hand in his, and squeezing it gently, just enjoying her company….her rather _permanent _company to be specific. 'Hmm, I wonder how Rodney's going to react when he finds out about this.' She thought to herself before she heard a growl coming from the dragon man himself. "Who is this 'Rodney?'" he asked, jealously prominent in his tone as she looked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew what she was thinking about. "What are you—" he growled louder this time around. "Answer the question, _min kone." _He demanded looking like he was on the verge of tearing someone apart for fun. "He's my boss, he's married and has three kids!" she explained without thinking, much to his relief as he settled himself down, obviously satisfied with his answer. "My apologies, I don't take kindly to sharing what's mine, dearest." He said his claws turning back into regular fingernails, much to her irritation. "I'm sorry, but I'm not a possession!" she shouted, earning a firm squeeze on her side by the dragon man beside her, as if trying to mark her as his so that no one would dare go near her. This could be a long, long…..day? For her, this was definitely for certain.

* * *

**hope you guys liked it...I feel it may need a ton of work, though!**

**X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, EVERYONE! Sorry I'm late in updating this, writers block and real life were the culprits! so here's yet another chapter of this story, and this time around...she tries to get away, anyone want to guess how that will turn out? **

**disclaimer: don't own any recognizable characters except the plot!**

**warning: innuendo, language, references of violence and a no nonsense gal who's our dragon-god's mate!**

Chapter 2: unusual courting ways

So, after a while of bathing in the bathtub, they decided to get out of the tub and dry off, but not without the dragon-shifter helping her with drying herself off and trying to maintain his arousal when doing so. "You are quite beautiful, Kim, I don't see why you choose to hide this from me." He said before he gently kissed her shoulder, bringing about a shiver in response from her as she was now processing that response from him. "What's your name?" she asked, not wanting to keep calling him 'Mr. Dragon' or somewhere along the lines of that. He was surprised by her question, he obviously expected a different response from her, probably a hostile one since he did kidnap her and have her with him in his home. "My name is Loki, darling." He said before leaving to find some clothes for her to wear as she couldn't be naked and covered with a sheet forever, no matter how tempting it was for him. "Loki….that's an interesting name." she said musing over the name he had given her as he went to find something for her to wear. "Thank you, no one has ever said that before." He said much to her surprise as she was still standing there, with nothing but a sheet around herself, trying to keep dry from the water dripping from herself.

* * *

They got dressed in their regular clothes, and by regular, one would mean that Kim was in a dress that reminded her of what Isolde wore in 'Tristan and Isolde' along with some shoes on and she started wondering around the place, more than likely to adjust to her surroundings. "Yeesh, at least it's not like 'Labyrinth' or anything like that…" she said to herself as she kept walking through the place, wondering what was even there. As she was walking, had she noticed that he was behind her, she would have known, but to be an ass, or in his eyes, a suave and playful potential mate, he snuck up behind her and swept her off her feet, earning angry yells, flailing limbs and altogether, one angry future queen of the dragons, but Loki was the dragon god of mischief after all! "You basket case, put me DOWN!" she yelled while still flailing her arms around him, but he shook his head, enjoying her reaction to him making her very mad…weirdo! "Nope, you, _elskling dronning, _are staying in my arms, wouldn't want you complaining about how your feet were sore from walking in this cave all day long, wouldn't you?" he asked as she quirked an eyebrow, and showed him her feet, which instead of the achy, pinchy instruments of torture for a woman's feet, there were a pair of sneakers on her feet, much to his annoyance. "If you think for one second that I'm wearing those blister prone, achy, and pinchy 'shoes' that you got me, you have kidnapped the wrong person." She sassed with her arms crossed before he then bounced her a bit to where she squeaked, flailed again and wrapped her arms around his neck while her face was next to his smug face and he started laughing, much to her great irritation. "Oh, you think you're _so romantic and hilarious, _don't you?" she asked in mockery before glaring hard at him, which didn't faze him a single bit. "Yes, my dearest I do." He said with a cheeky grin before dipping her a bit, causing her to yell yet again. "Will you STOP THAT?!" she asked trying to calm herself down. "No, I won't stop, you'll enjoy me doing that to you, in fact, you'll _love it _in time." He said as if he was very sure of that, which she wasn't amused with. "If you wanted someone who was one of those women who would bend after the first night, you should have picked my friend Kayla instead of me." Kim deadpanned to him, but as soon as she said that to him, his fingernails turned into dragon claws and he growled lowly in his throat.

"I do _not want _anyone else, my treasure, no one makes me constantly _burn _with longing and desire, and no one especially captures my beast's attention unless they are my true mate." He said to her, much to her surprise for a moment, but she steeled herself again, but an odd sense of pride came to her, proud that she was able to make him feel…..'Happy'. "I'm not sure if I should be obscenely terrified or extremely flattered by that statement." She said confused out of her wits. "Why don't you for once try 'extremely flattered by that statement.' dearest?" He asked with a smug, 'proud-male-esque' smile that she wanted to pimp slap off his face right then and there, she hated those kinds of 'smiles', simply because men and even women would think they won after their intended 'victim' surrendered to them, unfortunately for Loki, she's not one for exactly surrendering whatsoever. "Nice try, lizard breath." She said before scowling at him again, much to his surprise as he snapped out of that boggling stupor and dipped her again, causing her to yell yet again. "What was that for, you basket case?!" she yelled loudly yet again. "For every time you sass me, my treasure, I'll keep dipping you, simple as that." Loki said firmly. "Unless you want me barfing all over you from the dizziness, that's a _very bad _idea." Kim said still scowling at him before he had her upright again and they continued to go through the halls that way. They eventually stopped in front of two big gold doors with designs on them, including one that looked to be a snake design that intertwined with the other snake design, which was a bit baffling to Kim considering that it was like that for the bathroom door.

"So….what's with the whole 'love of snakes' thing you have going on here?" she asked as she was being put down on the floor, still with her sneakers on, and Loki put his hand in front of the door and for a moment there was nothing, but then a white glowing orb formed above his palm and flew towards the door and hit it, and for a few seconds it was surrounding the door in an aura before disappearing and the doors opened, causing Kim's jaw to practically fall to the floor, much to his amusement. "Impressed, darling?" he asked with a smirk before she snapped out of her surprised stupor and shook her head before following him inside the room, which was not surprisingly a treasure room, acres of gold, rare artifacts, and other treasures nearly filling the room, and she looked around in awe. "Whoa, how you find what you want to look for in this…" she didn't find the right word to say to him, so he supplied it to her. "Vast wealth? I have my magic, darling, I simply think about what I want and it's conjured to me quickly." He said as if he was talking to her about the weather. As if to demonstrate how he would be able to do that he had her look over to what looked like a super old drinking horn from the times of the Norse Vikings, which had some jewels where the mead would be poured, and what looked to also be a bear on area where it curves, with the back paws acting as a stand while the front paws had what looked to be vines around them and the vines on the bottom acted as a stand also, but as she was looking at it, there was a golden glow surrounding it, and it was gone, she was wondering where it was, but then he tapped her on the shoulder gently, she turned around and in his hand was the drinking horn she was looking at earlier. "Whoa….that's very cool!" she said before he shrugged his shoulders and led her further through his hoard of riches that he had amassed over probably centuries of his existence.

* * *

While she was with Loki, her friend from back home, Andrea Barton, was waiting for a phone call from Kim to find out how she was holding up, let alone a text from her, but there was nothing on there, which was starting to worry her very much. "Ok, I'm starting to get pretty worried about this, and this is much worse than the time when Dr. Jane Foster disappeared when she was practically forced to take a vacation that ended in her disappearance." She said pacing the living room. The phone started to ring and she made a leap to get the phone, but when she answered it, it was just her brother Clint. "Hey sis! How's it going in the house?" he asked after answering. "Oh, hey big bro. Everything's fine, Kim's on a vacation in Europe and, well, she hasn't answered my messages, and I'm starting to get the feeling that it's just like when Dr. Foster disappeared after taking a forced vacation." She explained to him while he was chuckling over the phone, which annoyed Andrea to no end. "She's probably relaxing somewhere or doing a tour group and can't answer her phone, she'll be just fine, don't worry." Clint assured her, which did make her feel a bit better, but she couldn't help wondering what was even going on with Kim to even begin with.

Meanwhile, Kim was still in the dragon habitat with Loki, and they were in the den, she was sitting on what looked to be a lounger, with him sitting between her legs to where his back was to her chest, and she was massaging his shoulders a bit, much to her embarrassment as she was fighting off a blush that threatened to color her face cherry and tried to keep her head in focus of how to possibly get out of this place alive. "Oh, you are _wonderful_ at this, _min kjære dronning, _those whom I had encountered over the eons _pale_ in comparison to you." He said moaning and groaning in sheer relaxation, and his head resting on her chest, much to her surprise as her more….'slore-esque' self relished that his head was along her breasts, but she needed to keep that side hosed down constantly with super cold water. "Glad you're enjoying it…" she said continuing to massage him on the shoulders, but not without any noises of appreciation from Loki. As she kept doing this, he stretched his arms out, letting out a groan before wrapping them behind her and squeezing her to him, much to her surprise. "What are you doing?" she asked before getting to his spine. "I believe I am 'hugging' you, dearest." He said casually, like he had done this a great many times. She continued to massage him, careful not to accidentally injure him, though it was sometimes tempting for her, as she still wasn't happy about being kidnapped and forced to live with a Dragon shifter, who she didn't know was also a god. "That's….nice." she said before continuing to massage him, drawing out more purring and groaning from him, along with the occasional moaning. 'Jesus, this guy's a sucker for massages!' she thought to herself as she kept doing this with him until she was _finally _finished up with it. "I'm a _what _for massages?" he asked looking at her with a mixture of amusement and confusion, surprising Kim as somehow she had forgotten that he could somehow read her mind as to what she was even thinking. "Uhm….." She said trying to find something to say without sounding like an idiot more than right at the moment, but before she could respond, he turned and held her tighter to him. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked surprised by his bold move as he unashamedly admired her breasts, sometimes she didn't like how big they were, and how they would hurt sometimes when they would get a teeny bit bigger. "I believe I am admiring you, dearest, it's not just the inside that gets me 'hot and bothered' as the notion goes, it's the outer part of yourself, though you have mentioned many a time that you don't think that you're nothing more than a plain woman forever trying to live the expectations of a fake 'photograph' of some woman." He said, much to Kim's annoyance and surprise as no man had ever been attracted to her whatsoever.

* * *

A few hours had passed, going well into the nighttime and there was _still _no word from Kim whatsoever, and that lead Andrea to needing to get Clint on the phone ASAP. "Clint, remember when we talked about Kim responding? Well, she _still _hasn't responded whatsoever." She said pacing throughout her apartment, still worried that something had happened to her. "Alright, I'll let Fury know what's going on, and the strange thing is that someone at SHIELD saw on the monitor something very big flying throughout the night sky the night before." Clint conceded before he hung up the phone to do what he was going to do, and Andrea was worried about Kim, though she had been adamant about going to Europe, Andrea had warned her a dozen times about what was going to possibly happen if she wasn't careful enough. "Kimmy, you better not be doing anything that's fucking stupid, ya hear me?" Andrea asked to no one in particular, still upset that Kim wasn't responding to her texts, but knew that Kim needed to relax from working so hard.

So after the massage session, Kim and Loki both went to what looked like a den, with some fur rugs, a fire pit, which was a bit weird from her perspective, a few loungers, it looked somewhat like an average bachelor pad from her perspective, if it were to have been somewhere in the medieval times. "Looks…..like something out of 'Game of Thrones', to be honest." She said before sitting on a chaise, and he was on the sofa, striking a seductive pose for her, as if that alone would have her jumping him. "What in the holy _hell _are you doing, Mr. Male Pinup calendar?" she asked quirking an eyebrow up, while he rolled his shoulders, and licked around his lips before doing that purring again, confusing her to the point where she was on the verge of snorting from laughter. "I believe that I am trying to seduce you, my dear, is it working for you?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at her. "Not even _remotely _close." She said dryly, even knowing that it wasn't going to stop his horny dragon from trying to woo her….then possibly eat her when she would be off guard. "Well then, I'm going to have to try," he got up and stretched himself, and…..was he pitching a tent in his robe!? "A little harder." He finished before he turned around whipping off his robe and his naked body, including his butt was showing, again…..which she admittedly admired to where she was tempted to throw a quarter at it to see if it would bounce off there, she cursed her genes for getting her admiration of butts from her mother at the moment. "You are _completely _shameless in your nudity, aren't you?" she asked averting her eyes from the perverted Dragon-shifter. "Oh, yes I am, dearest, and _he _shall greet you more in the morning and lull you to sleep at night, should you agree to be mine one day." He said with that chocolatey, velvety voice that makes—Kim shook her head furiously at the thought of what his voice sounded like, and she didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what Loki meant by 'he' whatsoever. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Loki." She said before getting up to grab a book, which one of them was…Romeo and Juliet. It took all she had not to have a burst of laughter come out of her, as she was baffled that he had a Shakespeare play about two lovers who fall in love, get married, separate and die….all within the course of a week, in his home. "Really, Romeo and Juliet?" she asked showing the book to Loki. "Of course, just so I can ridicule their immaturity when it comes to love, be it 'puppy love' or something else entirely." He explained before she went to pick another book out to read. "I'm more of a 'Much Ado about nothing' kind of person when it comes to Shakespeare, despite never exactly understanding the words in there 75% of the time." She explained, grabbing the book in question before going to sit back down on the lounger. She needed to come up with a plan to try and get herself out of this place, even though _he _had said otherwise about that sort of thing.

_Sometime later… _

Ok, so he was asleep, and she now saw an opportunity to try and get herself out of there, she got her regular clothes on, after they had apparently been washed for some apparent reason, and needed to get more of an Idea of how to get out of this place and get back home. It had been difficult getting out of the bed as he had held her tightly to him like a kid would cling to a stuffed animal for dear life. "Ok, I just need to find the exit and I'll possibly be home free, provided that he doesn't even know that I'm bailing from there." She said a bit nervously, but adrenaline was coursing through her veins like some part of her _wanted _to be caught by him and—she again hosed down her slore self with super cold water, like the kind that makes the waters from the arctic regions feel like Florida's beach waters. She was going through the corridors until she felt cool air on her face, indicating she was getting close to the entrance to wherever she was, very much exciting her, but she needed to be careful about not waking up Loki from his slumber. "Ok, so far so good, can't wake him up now!" she whisper-yelled to herself as she followed the breeze and continued from there, until she came to the entry way, she looked down…..and saw that she was high up….._very _high up in the air. "Oh…..this won't be fun at all." She muttered to herself, trying not to freak out because of the height of the habitat altogether. She started looking around for some rock climbing equipment so that she would be able to get down from the top of the mountain easier, hopefully without her throwing up along the way. After some quick searching, she found some harnesses, ropes, clips, and even some more things needed for rock climbing down a mountain. "Ok, now, just find some footing and get down the mountain, and I think I'll be fine, provided he doesn't wake up from his sleep." She said nervously before starting her trek down the mountain.

She was lowering herself down from that spot, trying not to arouse any noise from her or the rope that would cause him to wake up and look for her right then and there. She got maybe a quarter of the way down from the place when her foot had slipped from a crevice and she muffled a squeak, she can't allow him to wake up, remember? "Oh…..If I get through this in one piece, I'm opting for a vacation to Walt Disney world next time I get some extended vacation time." She mused to herself before continuing to lower herself down the mountain without waking up the Dragon-God known as Loki, if he did….she was in huge trouble to say the least. "Ok, so far so good, he's still sleeping probably…." She said to herself trying not to think about how fucking high up in the air she was for the most part. She got probably to the halfway point when she ran out of rope to come down with, screwing her over big time. "Oh, sh…" she said to herself trying to keep quiet, otherwise he would wake up and wonder where she was. "Ok, just calm yourself down, Kim, breathe in and out, he's just sleeping, don't do _anything _that will rouse him from his sleep." She said to herself before trying to find something to climb down with now that she didn't have any extra rope with her. She then remembered those hooks that she had snagged from the entry way and used them to get herself down from the mountain, which was making good progress so far in terms of her getting further down the mountain without Loki waking up from his sleep. "Ok, this is looking good so far." She said before she was maybe a few feet from the ground….when Loki woke up from his slumber, unbeknownst to her, and was frantic about where she was for starters.

* * *

Loki searched everywhere for her, throwing anyone who stood in his way aside….until he went to the entryway and saw the climbing equipment missing from where they had been and a rope attached to the bottom, he knew what went on immediately. "Think you can escape from me, my treasure? We shall see." He said before stripping himself of his nightwear and transforming into his dragon form and going for outside his home, determined to find his most prized possession, his mate.

* * *

She was maybe 10 ft. from the ground, still trying not to make any sort of sound, relieved that he wasn't awake, or so she hoped. "Ok, I'm almost there, still got a few more feet to go." She said to herself until she heard an unmistakable roar that could only be her captor, obviously furious that she escaped from his home. She picked up the pace for the rest of the climb down, but slipped when she lost her grip and fell on the ground, knocking the wind out of her for a minute before running through the forest, trying to avoid her angry captor at all costs. "Oh….shit, ohshitohshitohshitohshiiiiiit!" she yelled while running faster than a road runner to avoid him, but Dragons tend to be just a little FASTER than humans when flying. He burst out of the mountain habitat, roaring in complete rage as he was now looking for her in the forest. She kept running, effectively making Sonic the Hedgehog cry like a baby in the process wondering where to even hide, when she sees him swooping down from the sky and trying to grab her with his talons, but dodged out of the way only for him to grab a tree and throw it to the side in rage that it wasn't her. She kept running until she bumped into a dead end with a Cliffside leading to a body of water, just as he flew in behind her, growling in fury. "Look, can we at least _talk about this?!" _she yelled at him as he was just growling at her, very infuriated that she managed to leave their home without so much as a peep from her whatsoever, and while he was sleeping. "Is that a _yes, _or a _hell no, I want to eat you now?" _she asked still wary about what he would do at this point.

He ended up landing on the ground, causing a slight gust of wind to nearly send her flying into the water below, but she held her ground while he shifted into his human form, shaking and trembling with rage and a hint of hurt on him, surprising her silly. "I've told you that you were to never leave our home, yet I wake to find that you are not in bed and that there were things missing, why have you tried to leave me?" he asked trying to control his anger at her, and she was wary of moving from where she was. "I have an actual job and life to live, and it _doesn't _include spending my days stuck with a creature from myths and legends as its little toy to play with, _that's why!" _She said trembling slightly as he began to approach her, causing some pretty bad anxiety to roll off her. "Get back!" she yelled trying to get him to stop what he was doing at the moment, but it wasn't working. "STAY BACK!" she screamed at him, it had started to turn into something out of a horror film…..or a very badly done LMN suspense film. He kept walking towards her, and she felt her bravado seep away from her, and she was really afraid that he would eat her for real. 'God, if I ever get eaten by this guy, please tell my mother I love her and my sister's ex that he can fuck himself with a vibrator with high voltage and barbed wires attached to it for all we both care.' She mentally said before she shut her eyes, awaiting her very somewhat gory fate, and she swore she heard a stifle of laughter coming from Loki, and popped one eye open and saw that while he was trying to maintain his anger at her leaving, he was also on the verge of laughter from that little comment in her head, and she hated that she kept forgetting that he could tell what she was thinking, more than likely because she was his mate indeed. "What, her ex was an asshat! And he cheated on her!" she said indignant yet bewildered at his laughter. She remembered how much she detested her sister's ex, Chad, how much he had intentionally caused her pets to be afraid of visitors even though they're back to their old selves sometime later, but she had always wanted him to suffer a torture worse than even the most vile of punishments for mistreating her in the process.

"I might as well be blessed and cursed with having such a passionate creature like yourself as my treasure, Kimberly." Loki had said admitting how much he….in a way liked her, but remember kiddies: she thinks Loki is going to literally eat her….perverts! "How about cursed because I'm not giving up on getting away from you!" She barked out, very determined to get back home and spend a majority of her time in her bed back in her apartment, sleeping the days away. "Let me think…..NO!" he roared before turning back into a dragon and scooping me up, flying us both back to the cave….and he put some seriously powerful barriers on the outside. "YOU ASS!" she screeched angrily before being dropped on the bed and held tightly by him as she kept struggling and struggling to get away from the embrace. Eventually she had stopped and slept, and he thought 'This will either turn out very well, or very awful…how did my brother do it with his mate!?'

(AN: Oh, Loki…did you think that even with your intelligence and wit it would be easy to win someone like her over like that? *snaps fingers*)

* * *

**if you liked this story, fav, follow and review if you would, thank you!**


End file.
